The instant invention relates to exercise apparatus and more particularly to a device for counting push-ups.
Performing a plurality of push-ups is a common form of exercise which serves to strengthen the muscle groups of the upper body, especially the arms, the chest, and the abdomen. However, it has been found that many people do not perform push-ups correctly and therefore they do not obtain the full benefit of the exercise. Further, it has been found that incorrectly performing push-ups over an extended period of time may lead to muscular and/or skeletal injury. Still further, it has been found that people often do not accurately count the number of push-ups they have performed during a specific period of exercise.